Kamen Rider Shinken-Blue
by NoCoxKyuHae
Summary: Ryuunosuke, the Shinken Blue, has now become the New Den-O. Will he keep his identity a secret or not? Find out in this story!


**I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or Kamen Rider Den-O at all.**

**Please, this is just a fanfic only and Ryoutaro, Momotaros and the other characters (with the exception of Imagins like Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros and Yuuto) will be appear somewhere in this chapter.**

* * *

Ryuunosuke is practicing his sword and thinking by himself. "_Am I gonna fight all by myself when the time is right?_" until the Sukima Sensor rang. "Number 46." Hikoma read as the Kuroko opened up the map. "Let's go!" Takeru ordered the vassals. All of them except Ryuunosuke replied until Kotoha saw him in his depressed expression. "What's wrong Ryuu-san? Is there something bothering you?" the young girl asked. "Uh... No! Nothing, just tell Tono that I'm walking for a while and I'll be back once I'm done." Ryuunosuke replied as he was walking to the main door. Kotoha look worried about Ryuunosuke before she proceed to the others. "Is something wrong with Ryuunosuke, Kotoha?" Takeru asked her. She shook her head as they proceed towards the battle without him.

Ryuunosuke is walking down the streets as he was depressed about last night words Takeru gave him. _"Ryuunosuke, when the time is right, you have to fight all by yourself when we are gone or missing at all. Did you get it?" Takeru asked him. "Uh... I understand...Tono."he replied with his sad voice._ "What am I thinking? Cut it off! Mou Baka Ryuunosuke! Baka!" he said to himself. He was about to cry until he saw a black pass on the floor that caught his attention and he picked it up. "That's a weird black pass to me. Well, better return to the owner who is searching this pass." he said as he was running to the battle field. A young boy who is in his 23 years old is looking for his black pass. "Ah mou... my pass is missing before I enter Den-Liner. Hana-san will be mad at me soon." he said to himself as he was about to go back to Milk Dipper but he stepped on something which he saw and picked it up. "A phone? I better find the person quickly and it says 'Tono-sama'? It's strange but I have to find the person quickly before Hana finds me and I will be doomed." he said to himself.

Meanwhile, the Shinkengers are fighting Nanashi Renju and Ayakashi is now fighting Shinkengers but they were beaten by him. "Now, you will be dead!" said the Ayakashi but got hit by Ryuunosuke. "Ryuu-san, are you feeling okay now?" Shinken Yellow asked him. "I'm fine. Now, let's defeat this Gedoshuu for now!" Ryuunosuke said as he finally got his senses back. As he was about to henshin, he realized that his Shodophone is missing from his right pocket. "AH! My Shodophone is missing! I don't know how it happened." he said. "If you don't have it right now, I will hurt you now." Ayakashi said quickly as he attacked Ryuunosuke. "Ryuu-san!" Kotoha screamed. "Ryuunosuke!" Chiaki screamed the same line. "Ah! I'm out of water and I'll be right back." said the Ayakashi as he returned to Sanzu River.

"Ryuunosuke, daijoubu?" Mako asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine and I got a few sand in my pants." he said to Mako as they returned back to the Shiba house. The door was knocked as Chiaki opened the door and it was a young man asking for him to return his video game controller. "Sorry, I don't have the video game controller but can you ask someone else okay?" Chiaki closed the door and the boy was upset that his lost his video game controller. Unknown to him, the ball made of light went through his body and he got sand all over his body. "What's going on in here?" he said to himself. The sand quickly changed into an oni form and he tell the boy about his formalities. "Tell me your wish, I will grant any wish. Just compensate me with one thing." it said. The boy look scared as he really want to run away but since he heard this, he smirked.

Meanwhile, Ryuunosuke is still upset about the words that Takeru gave him last night. "_I can't stop thinking it over and over again and I lost my shodophone already._" he thought. While he was practicing his sword with his teammates, he was unaware that a ball of light enter his body and a lot of sand appear. "Ryuunosuke, there's got sand all over you." Mako said. All of them helped to cleaned him off until Ryuunosuke took out from his left pocket. "Shibata! I forgot to return this to the person. He or She must be looking for this." Ryuunosuke said as he ran off to find the person. "Ryuu-san!" Kotoha screamed to stop Ryuunosuke but Takeru stop Kotoha as he knew that something is strange going on in here. Ryuunosuke was walking to the police station in order to find that person who he actually holding the pass.

There is a long train as Ryuunosuke was surprised to see the train. "AH!" he screamed as he was running away from the train. "Oi! The black pass, you're holding it, it's mine! I need to henshin in order to stop Imagin!." the 23 year old boy explain to Ryuunosuke. "Ah! Why there's a train on the street?" Ryuunosuke but as he was running, a few spots around him. "No, could it be...him?" the 23 year old boy thought.

Ryuunosuke was stop by kurokos when they are asked to find him. "What? I'm sorry but I really need to rush to the police station to return this instead, see you in the Shiba house!" Ryuunosuke screamed as he was running away from the kurokos. While running, he thought he was haunted by a ghost until a voice coming from nowhere said "Yeah! Being haunted by me!" Ryuunosuke was shocked as he did not see the small pebble right in front of him and he fell down. "Ryuunosuke! You need to stop this nonsense! Takeru really wants to talk!" Chiaki scolding Ryuunosuke right now as he was a bit scared of him. "Gomenosai, Tono, Chiaki, Genta, Mako and Kotoha. I will try my best not to run away from you guys." Ryuunosuke replied weakly but just as he was about to stand up, Genta gave him the punch and he did that for angry at Ryuunosuke. "_No, is this true? Am I going to die like that because of my lackness of battle? I'm sorry everyone." _Before Genta gave him the last punch, Ryuunosuke gave him a punch, flying and Genta landed in the Shiba house. "Gen-chan!" Chiaki shouted but covered in Ryuunosuke's clothes. "Ore...Sanjou!" Ryuunosuke said in his deeper voice than his normal voice. "Ryuu-san! Why your voice is different from before?" Kotoha asked. A 23 year old boy ran and saw the scene just like when he was the first being possessed by Imagin, Hana was there saw the exact scene only the people are different now.

"This is for those who is trying killing my host and don't ever disturbed him. If you do that, I will start to finish my climax all the way!" said Ryuunosuke in his deeper voice. He grabbed a metal bar as he was trying to attack Shinkengers for hurting his host. His hair also look like punked and it has red streaked. He defeat Chiaki, Mako and Takeru with his might. "Chotto Ryuunosuke! Snap out of your mind!" Mako cried. "Never! I will show you my hissatsu attack part 1!" he said. But as he was about to hit Mako, Ryuunosuke managed to stop him from attacking her. _"Ah! Chotto Matte!"_ he said as he finally saying something. The Imagin stop attacking Mako as he put down the bar. "Oi! Why did you stop me from attacking them? They are trying to kill you!" said the Imagin. _"They are my team mates not evil you baka!" _Ryuunosuke said. The Imagin was unable to control him and Ryuunosuke return back into normal self. "No way, he is actually the next Den-O after me. I have to chase him if he runs away." said the 23 year old boy. Ryuunosuke look at his team mates that they are scared to see him like this as he was running away. The 23 year old boy is seen chasing him.

"What's wrong with me? Gedoshuu possessed me? Not like last time!" Ryuunosuke said to himself. "Oi! How can you stop from attacking? Huh!" said Imagin. A lot of sand appear on his body and it changes into a oni form. "Now, it's time to prepared something for you. Tell me your wish, I will grant any wish. So hurry with it!" said the Imagin. "Baka! I'm not granting any wish for you! You Gedoshuu will defeat by me!" said Ryuunosuke in his scared voice. "Oi! Who said I'm Gedoshuu? I'm an..." said the Imagin. "He's an Imagin. The one who possessed you just now and I saw it!" said a 23 year old boy. Ryuunosuke is scanning the boy meaning he knew the guy somewhere. "Are you... Nogami Ryoutaro?" asked Ryuunosuke. The boy nodded as he was the former Den-O, Ryoutaro. "Because you were holding that pass, your are a singular point." said Ryoutaro. "What? Singular Point?" Ryuunosuke said as he was confused. "What? Singular Point? Is this for real?!" said the Imagin. "I finally found a new Den-O. You are now Den-O." said Ryoutaro. Ryuunosuke got confused until another boy asked for the video game controller. "This boy..." said Ryoutaro. The boy showed a lot of sand as the Imagin now as the Bat form. The boy later fainted as the Imagin showed his full body. "Eh! Kuso! I can fight easily... I think." said Ryuunosuke but he knows that his sodophone is missing. The Bat Imagin defeat Ryuunosuke and Ryoutaro easily. "I can't fight anymore... YADA!" Ryuunosuke cried but he got slapped from Ryoutaro. "Bakai! Do you want to die?" he said. "Oi! If you die, I'll disappear! Or rather I'll do it!" said the oni Imagin but got defeat by Bat Imagin. Ryuunosuke take out the black pass as he doesn't know what happended next. "Henshin Ryuu-san!" said Ryoutaro. "HENSHIN!" Ryuunosuke screamed while the belt appear aroung his waist. "Mou!" said Ryoutaro as he put the belt unlocked. Ryuunosuke swipe with the pass as he henshined. "Oi! I'm not Shinken Blue now? I have to fight on my own?" asked Ryuunosuke. Ryoutaro nodded while he pushed him towards the battle field. While he was attacking the Bat Imagin, the kurokos saw the scene and they tell Takru about the new hero. "Den-O appear? We need to stop this Gedoshuu...what? Imagin? Le'ts go!" Takeru said. They all nodded while Kotoha was worried about Ryuunosuke.

Meanwhile, Ryuunosuke is still battling the Imagin but got hurt until Ryoutaro came up. "Press the button! The red one!" said Ryoutaro. "Huh? Button? Oh, okay." said Ryuunosuke. He pressed the read button and it changed into Sword Form. "Ore... Futatabi Sanjo!" said the red Imagin now known as Kamen Rider Den-O. The Bat Imagin flew towards Den-O and said "Baka! What do you think you're doing?" "Hmph! When I first came here, I felt disappointed at first or maybe I like to fight right now." said Den-O. He attacks Bat Imagin while he showed his pass as it says "**Full Charge**". "Ore wa... hissatsu attack...part 2!" Den-O said as he strike the Bat Imagin. "My Job is done!" said Den-O as he dehenshined back to Ryuunosuke. "Oh my! I wish Tono-tachi would see this." he said to himself. "That was Den-O, Ryuu-san. I was the former one as I was retired but Momotaros-tachi have married already so this must be Momotaros's chlid who possessed you because I thought Imagins were defeat but they still come back. Would you fight with me?" Ryoutaro asked. "I will even if it is not Gedoshuu." said Ryuunosuke. The Den-Liner appeared in front of Ryuunosuke which makes him confused . "I really need energy to faint." said Ryuunosuke. "This brings makes memories when I first became Den-O. Hurry! It's gonna close anytime." said Ryoutaro as he pulled him into the train. While Den-Liner moves, the Shinkengers watched as the train disappears. "Where Ryuunosuke?" asked Chiaki. Takeru feels something strange about Ryuunosuke while the Den-Liner moves into the time stream.

* * *

**This is more focused on Ryuunosuke because when I looked at the Shinkengers fanfic, there is no a lot of Ryuunosuke. So, I make this fanfic. see you later!**


End file.
